The Spark of Christmas
by Spiritstrike
Summary: ESverse: Rodimus decides to celebrate his favourite tradition with his friends and family by making a special surprise for them. There are gifts to be exchanged and opened, high grade fun, and kisses under the mistletoe. Rated for slight profanity, drunk Autobots, and a special little kiss.
1. The Preparation

**Oh god! Has Spirit submitted her first Christmas fanfic?! Oh god, it's the apocalypse! Run for your lives!**

**Ahem... no, I haven't gone crazy. I was bored and, well, I thought I would submit something involving the season of giving. It's a two-shot story, so, I hope you like it. And before you ask, it's not canon to the _Earthspark_ series, but it kind of is. Even though "Inherit" is mainly set in the middle of 2013 (May at the moment), you could consider it canon if you wanted to. However, you will understand the main reason as to why it's not fully connected to the series. It's just something that I thought I could give to my wonderful fans who have supported the _Earthspark_ since the very beginning.  
**

**Thank you everyone who has been on Rodimus' journey. This... is my Christmas gift to you.  
**

* * *

Rodimus felt his spark skip a beat with excitement as he brought in a massive package into his quarters. He'd been waiting for several months for this box to arrive ever since he had ordered it not too long ago. Now that he had it, he could finally set his plan into motion. A part of him wondered if the other Autobots had done the most special Earth tradition since their arrival on Earth. Probably not, but he didn't care. Nothing was more important than the happiness of his friends and adoptive family.

He set the box carefully down on the desk next to his large computer and carefully transformed his right hand into a blade. He gently dug the blade's tip into the sticky tape that held the box together and slid it through. Once he was done cutting it, he opened up the box and peered inside.

Yes, everything he needed to do the large part of his plan was there.

He nodded in satisfaction and closed the box again. He then opened a private com-link to his best friends. _"Hey, Sides and Bee, you guys finished bringing it in yet?"_

"_Yeah, we have,"_Bumblebee answered happily. _"Wheeljack has just finished helping us set it into place."_

"_If you don't mind me asking,"_ Sideswipe spoke up, _"why are we doing this? I've never seen such a strange tradition before."_

"_Tracy and I never did this during the time we spent together,"_ Rodimus answered. _"But she taught me that before she was homeless, she and her family used to celebrate this every year. It's a special tradition called Christmas."_

"_Why call it that?"_ Sideswipe asked.

If Rodimus knew Sideswipe well enough, he would guess that he would be raising an optic ridge. He shook his head with amusement, laughing at the cluelessness of his mentor and good friend. Even though he was older and much more experienced than him, Sideswipe still had the processor of a youthful warrior.

"_Sides, stop asking questions and look it up on Wikipedia,"_ Wheeljack snapped. _"It's what I would do if I'm curious about something regarding humans and their history."_

Rodimus laughed again, smiling even though his friends couldn't see it. He honestly couldn't wait to show his friends the gifts he had got for them on the special day that was soon arriving in just two more days. He had asked Prowl permission if they could borrow the Recreation Room for the special occasion, and the black and white mech seemed happy to grant that request, hence the reason why the room was off-limits to everyone except those Rodimus entrusted with his surprise.

Besides, he wanted to surprise every Autobot in the entire base, including the Neutrals. And what better way to do it than to it the way almost every human does. It made him feel good to know that he was doing it to make everyone feel better and forget about the ongoing war just for one day.

"_Rodimus, we're done with the tree,"_ Bumblebee called, interrupting Rodimus' thoughts. _"You going to bring the box over yet?"_

"_Sure, Bee,"_ Rodimus chuckled. _"I'll be right down there in a second."_

Turning off the com-link, he picked up the massive box of goodies in his hands and (with a spring in his step) headed out his room, down the corridors towards the Recreation Room. He honestly couldn't wait to show Bumblebee and Sideswipe what he had in the box. He left the other box underneath his recharge berth which contained very special things back in his quarters for safekeeping. He didn't want the others to see what else he had been getting lately.

Why would he want to spoil the special surprise he had in mind for them anyway?

"Roddy, Roddy! Hey, Roddy!"

Rodimus halted in his tracks just in time to see little Tailgate looking up at him with big, wide optics. He mentally sighed with relief, grateful that the youngling had managed to speak up before he had trodden on him. His creators would probably kill him for accidentally stepping on their precious son.

"Escaped from the caretakers again, Tailgate?" Rodimus smiled, rubbing the youngling on the helm.

"I came looking for you," Tailgate giggled.

Rodimus rolled his optics as he glanced down upon his little friend. Every time he wandered through the corridors and hallways, Tailgate always seemed to be close behind him. He didn't understand why the youngling followed him around like a puppy, but from what he could guess, Tailgate had grown a strong attachment for him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was wondering where you were going with that box," Tailgate said, pointing at the large box in his hands and frowning slightly. "It does look a little heavy for you."

The young Prime flexed his muscle cables slightly. "Nah, this box doesn't weigh a thing," he smiled. "As for where I'm going with it... it's a surprise that I plan to reveal in two days time. That's why the Recreation Room is off-limits to nearly everyone who cannot keep a secret."

"But I can keep a secret, Roddy," Tailgate whined, his bottom lip forming into a pout. By Primus, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Why won't you tell me?"

Rodimus winced and tried to look away. He hated it when Tailgate gave him the look, the one look that would eventually get him to do what the youngling wanted. But, unfortunately, Rodimus was not going to fall for it again, even though Tailgate was like a little brother to him.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," he sighed, smiling sadly, "but I cannot tell you why, no matter how badly I want to. It's a surprise for everyone, including you. If I told you what's going on, then it would ruin the surprise. While I do trust you, I just can't exactly say for the sake of everyone."

Tailgate hung his head low, but he nodded in understanding. "I understand, Roddy," he said.

Ugh, Rodimus wished that he could tell his little friend what he was planning, but he couldn't. He also hated the fact that he might have upset him. He closed his optics for a moment and got down on one knee to get on even grounds with Tailgate. He reached into the box, searching for a particular item that he needed. Once he had found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and handed it over to the youngling.

"Here, I want you to hold onto this for me until the day comes," he told him.

Tailgate blinked and carefully took the item into his hand. It was a glass ball of water, filled with white things that reminded him of snow he often saw falling outside the base. In the middle of the glass ball was a little cottage and a human in a red and white fur coat with a white beard.

He looked up at Rodimus in puzzlement. "What is it?" he asked.

"Shake it," Rodimus simply answered.

Tailgate did so and the white things that hung at the bottom of the ball were scattered everywhere inside and then they gently fell back onto the bottom. His optics became wide with wonder and astonishment. Now it was definitely like falling snow on a winter day!

He let off a youngling giggle. "Thanks, Roddy," he squeaked as he ran forward, embracing his friend around the waist. "I promise to take good care of it until then."

Rodimus just laughed and gently turned Tailgate around. "Go on now back to the playroom where it's safe," he gently chided. "Your caretakers will have a fit when they find out you got away again."

"Ok," Tailgate said, although it seemed like he wasn't paying much attention since he was too busy shaking the snow globe. Rodimus gave him a light nudge on the back to encourage him. The youngling snapped out of his daze and quickly rushed off before he was missed.

Rodimus smiled fondly, watching the little mech be on his way. He didn't know why Tailgate made him feel at peace, but a nagging feeling at the back of his processor and deep within his spark made him rethink about it. Why did younglings always make him think twice? He hadn't really thought about it much lately, but it seemed like it was growing steadily whenever he watched Tailgate play with the other younglings.

Whatever that feeling was, it wasn't very important. He would think about it some other time, right now he had a surprise to prepare for the Autobots.

"_Where the frag are you, Rodimus?"_ Sideswipe growled through his com-link.

"_I'm coming, Sides," _Rodimus hissed back as he continued his trek down the corridors. _"I just got a little sidetracked, that's all."_

"_Tailgate again?"_ Bumblebee teased.

"_Yeah,"_ Rodimus sighed. _"He always has a knack for following me ever since we first met in the brig all those months ago."_

There was a gentle chuckle from the yellow warrior. Rodimus felt inclined to ask what was so funny, but he held himself back as he reached his destination.

It was just like how Rodimus left it earlier. Many of the colourful Christmas decorations were being hung up on the ceiling and walls; tinsel and ornaments covered nearly the entire area with a variety of different colours from gold, green, silver, red, blue, and even white. So colourful was the room that it made Rodimus smile with pride.

On the far side of the room in the left corner, Bumblebee and Sideswipe stood in front of a fairly large pine tree that balanced on a stand. There was no sign of Wheeljack, but Rodimus guessed that the scientist had left not too long ago to get back to work. But on the right side of the room, Mirage and Jolt were helping to put up the last of the decorations on the wall.

Rodimus didn't know what compelled him to ask Mirage and Jolt to help him out with the surprise, but he somehow managed to talk them into keeping a secret from everyone else and help put up the lovely decorations. Mirage was still a little bit uneasy when Rodimus asked him for the favour (the young Prime still couldn't figure out why), but he was happy to help out. Jolt, the usually quiet and hyperactive Autobot, obviously couldn't pass up an opportunity in wanting to help out, considering how he liked learning more about earthling customs.

Rodimus knew he could trust these Autobots to keep this secret from everyone else, even though he didn't know much about them. All he knew was that this surprise was going to be well worth it when Christmas Day arrived.

Just the mere thought of seeing everyone's faces when they come to the Recreation Room made Rodimus' insides tingle all over.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Bumblebee waving him over until the last second. Shaking his head again, he bolted straight to his friends.

"The order came through?" Bumblebee asked, optics wide at the large box in his arms.

"Yup," Rodimus answered as he placed the box on the floor in front of their pedes. "It wasn't too heavy, but it was a bit of a struggle carrying it up here."

He opened the box's lid, revealing the contents inside. Both Sideswipe and Bumblebee ogled at the beautiful Christmas tree decorations and other contents inside. They had never seen anything like it before, for they were much more different compared to the ones.

Rodimus bent down and picked up the first of the decorations: a handful of ornaments.

"These always have to on first before we start putting on the tinsel and lights," he said seriously. "I don't think humans will be impressed if you didn't do it correctly."

"I'm not going to ask why," Sideswipe sighed, picking up some ornaments as well.

"We'd better get started, guys," Bumblebee told them. "We're running out of time, and it took us an entire week just to put up the decorations on the walls and ceiling. The other Autobots are going crazy and asking questions in regards to why the Rec. Room is off-limits to everyone."

"Eager for a drink of high grade, are they?" Rodimus teased.

Bumblebee laughed, "Maybe."

Rodimus snickered and Sideswipe emitted a rare, quiet chuckle. It had been a long while since the three of them had spent time together, even though their other member wasn't around at the moment. But it felt good to at least have a bit of fun while working on their surprise, even though it had been Rodimus' idea. It was not often that the Autobots celebrated a human custom together, but having something creative to do was perhaps one of the best jobs they had ever done.

Over the last half hour, Rodimus, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe decorated the pine tree with ornaments, tinsel, and lights. Rodimus had to stand slightly on Bumblebee's shoulders in order to place the last, most precious decoration on the tree (much to Bumblebee's embarrassment): the white, winged angel.

Sideswipe still didn't understand the concept of putting an angel on top of a tree, even though he had googled the information on the World Wide Web according to Wheeljack's orders. Rodimus and Bumblebee tried to explain it to him, but he merely dismissed it, claiming that the humans had the strangest customs in the entire galaxy.

Once Rodimus had placed the angel on top of the tree and he leapt off of Bumblebee's back, all three mechs stood back to admire their work.

From the snow-white angel down to the tiniest red ornament, the pine tree looked beautiful. Everything on it sparkled and glistened in the light of the room, making it look more like it was born to be this way.

"Better switch on the lights just to make sure that they're working properly," Rodimus smiled. "I don't want a single light missing its glow."

"You got them off of eBay didn't you, Rodimus?" Bumblebee asked as he bent down behind the tree where the switch for the lights was. He fiddled with the switch a couple of times before he flicked it on.

"We'll see if some of them don't work," the young Prime answered, dodging the question.

Sideswipe merely rolled his optics as Bumblebee appeared from behind the tree and stood on Rodimus' left. Mirage and Jolt, who had just finished with the last of the decorations, approached to see the little light show. Blue, red, green, yellow, and pink glowed beautifully amongst the tinsel and ornaments, and then they performed a dance of colours that illuminated all five mechs' optics, jumping from one colour to the next with precision and wonderful timing.

"That's perfect," Rodimus smiled fondly. "Switch it off, Bee, we've done everything we can for the surprise."

Bumblebee complied and turned off the switch at the power point. Jolt looked a little bit disappointed, but Mirage reassured that on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day they will get to see them again.

Rodimus looked over to his best friends, smiling fondly at them. "Remember to put your gifts to everyone underneath the tree on Christmas Eve – which is tomorrow night," he told them.

"Gotcha, Rodimus," all four mechs answered at once.

Nodding with satisfaction, Rodimus then began to usher the group out of the Recreation Room, their job finally complete. Once the last of them were out, he commanded the lights to switch off and closed the door, locking it with a key code that only he and the group knew about.

Rodimus felt his insides squirm with even more excitement, his spark racing uncontrollably. He didn't know why he was so excited, but maybe it was because this event was actually for Arcee. The femme had taken a great deal of interest in human celebrations and tradition almost as much as Jolt. Even though she might know that Christmas was only two more recharges away, she had no idea that this was specially done for her.

The mere thought of the look on her face certainly would be amazing to see.

"What time is it, Rodimus?" Jolt asked quietly from behind him.

He checked his chronometer. "It's the usual time," he joked until he saw the serious look on the bright blue mech's facial features. "Right, uh, it's 10:30PM EST."

"Then we better go get some recharge," Mirage put in. "We want to make sure that we are well rested before we're ready for the big night."

"Agreed," Bumblebee nodded, stretching his arms slightly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night."

He then turned and headed towards his quarters. Sideswipe merely inclined his head that he was going to do the same, following after Bumblebee.

Rodimus watched his guardians go, feeling slightly tired himself. He bid Mirage and Jolt goodnight before he too made his way to his quarters. Mirage wished him well, and Jolt waved. Rodimus was too tired to really pay much attention to them, but he just smiled and quickly disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him.

Without thinking, he collapsed on his berth and didn't bother to cover himself up in his thermal blanket. As he lay on his front, his processor pondered on the gifts he had got for his friends. Each one was packed away safely inside the box underneath his recharge berth for the special day that was soon arriving. And on Christmas Eve, it would then be time for him to put his gifts underneath the lovely pine tree they had set up.

However, none of these gifts were more special than the one he had planned for Arcee.

Thinking about his present for the byzantine femme just made him feel strange. He didn't know why, but the femme just had a unique way of making him feel better and truly happy without even realising it. He hoped that she liked his gift, and that she would treasure it forever.

Smiling to himself, Rodimus turned on his recharge systems and his optics dimmed into warm, blissful darkness that involved peaceful dreams.

* * *

**We're going to skip ahead to two days later on the morning of Christmas in the next chapter. However, I want the second part to show up on the night of Christmas Eve. Please be patient with me, as I want this two-shot to be a story to remember. Again, thank you everyone for supporting the _Earthspark_ series. I could never have done this without your love, understanding, and friendship.  
**


	2. The Surprise

I know I said I won't upload this until around Christmas Eve, but I guess promises can be broken... and I know how much you guys were eager to see the surprise I had planned for Arcee. Well, I guess I thought I'd give you guys an early Christmas present considering I'm in a very good mood tonight and that I love every single one of my fans and friends.

All the good people I have met over the years have certainly changed my life, encouraging me and giving me kind advice when I needed it most. Thank you so much, people! I love you all.

Oh, I hope you guys like the surprise I had in store for you involving the picture I used as the cover of this story. *giggles* Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody!

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the base not a 'bot was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the recharge berths with care, in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there. The sparklings and younglings were nestled all snug in their berths, while visions of energon goodies danced in their processors.

Five shadowed figures snuck quietly through the corridors. Each of them carried large boxes full of smaller colourfully wrapped boxes.

The flamed figure was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor as he issued commands to two of his friends. The red and the blue ones headed off in different directions, going exactly what the flamed figure had ordered, while his other two companions – silver and yellow – followed after him to their destination.

Arriving at the location didn't take long. They bent down before the massive tree and began placing the colourful boxes underneath it, giggles of excitement coming from their vocal processors (minus the silver figure).

With their task complete, they quickly left the room and returned to the meeting spot, waiting patiently for the others to return. They did so in a matter of half an hour, their own boxes empty from their work.

All five figures nodded at each other and they once again split up in different directions, returning to their recharge berths for the rest of the night until dawn.

Their task was complete.

* * *

"Tailgate, my son," a voice whispered into his audio receptors, "wake up. I have a surprise for you."

The youngling's optical sensors groggily came online and he sat up, stretching his young muscle cables. What could possibly be so important to have his mother wake him up so early in the morning? He didn't know what made her do that, but he supposed it had something to do with the surprise she mentioned.

His mother – Firestar – was standing in the middle of the doorway with a loving smile on her gentle facial features, her red and orange coloured armour glowing beautifully in the dim light of his room. His father – Inferno – didn't seem to be anywhere at the moment, but he guessed he was busy with something.

"What is it, mother?" he asked, rubbing his optics.

"Come and see," Firestar answered and inclined her head towards the main room in their quarters. "Your father is waiting for you."

Shaking his head, Tailgate disentangled himself from his thermal blanket and followed her to the main room. He spotted Inferno – red and white armour glinting slightly – standing beside the small pine tree they had set up according to human customs. Beneath the tree were several boxes wrapped in colourful paper.

His optics widened and he looked at his parents. "Did you guys do this?" he squeaked.

Both of them shook their heads.

"No, Tailgate, we didn't," answered Inferno, a large smile forming on his facial features. "But I think someone else did because he left you a message."

"What do you mean?" the youngling asked.

Inferno waved him over and bent down in front of him with a datapad clutched in his massive hand. "Read this for yourself," he replied.

Tailgate gently took the datapad in his tiny hands and looked carefully at the written words. The language wasn't in Cybertronian, but rather perfect English. There was only one mech who could speak earthen languages so well, but he had to read it first before he could be sure.

"What does it say?" Firestar asked, kneeling behind her son.

"_Dear, Tailgate,_

"_I suppose you are wondering about all these boxes I had my friends deliver to your quarters. Well, according to human customs, family members usually put them underneath a Christmas Tree on Christmas Eve. This, my little friend, is my gift to you and your family._

"_At least ten of them – five for each – are for your creators. The two really large ones are for you. While your creators get more presents than you, you get the more special ones because you are like a little brother to me._

"_Ever since we first met in the brig, I had a feeling that there was indeed something special about you. Although you might still be a youngling, I know that someday you will make a fine Autobot soldier. I also know that you will make me proud when your time comes._

"_How do I know all this? Well, it's not a hunch really. I felt it in my spark the moment I saw you._

"_Grow up strong, Tailgate. I look forward to the day to fighting side by side with you._

"_With love from your big brother, _

"_Rodimus Prime._

"_P.S. Keep that snow globe, little guy. It's yours now."_

Tailgate looked up, his optics still wide with astonishment. Rodimus had sent these presents to him and his creators? He didn't know why the young Prime had done this for him and his family, but he had never felt so happy in his life. To say that he and Rodimus would one day be fighting side by side someday when his time came was the most exciting present he had ever been given.

"I think that was very kind of Rodimus to do this for us," Firestar smiled as Inferno wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him and kissing her on the top of her helm. "I didn't think he would do this for us, even though I'm not familiar with this planet's customs and traditions."

"Why don't you open your gifts, Tailgate," Inferno insisted. "We'll stand here and watch."

Tailgate simply smiled and nodded as he headed over to the pine tree that was shimmering beautifully in the light of the room thanks to its colourful lights. He sat down and reached for the first large gift that had his name written on it.

Unlike the many other presents he could see, this one was very long, very heavy for his youngling strength, very flat on the top, sharp on the sides, and slightly bumpy at the back.

Something told him to treat this gift with care as he gently removed the wrapping.

To his shock, it was a pair of large hand-held blades inscribed with Tailgate's name in the Cybertronian language.

Firestar frowned worriedly. "Is that necessary for Rodimus to give you weapons that you can't even pick up yet?"

"Sweetspark," Inferno chuckled, nuzzling her on the helm and filling Tailgate's spark with love, "it's Christmas Day. If Rodimus decided to give these swords to Tailgate for a reason, then let Tailgate have them. He must honestly see something truly special in our son. Besides, Tailgate isn't even old enough to use them. I'm sure both Sideswipe and Rodimus will teach him how to use them when the time comes."

"Very well, dear," she sighed with defeat, not wanting to be overprotective on such a special day.

Tailgate giggled and sent his father his own love over the sparklink, making him laugh with amusement. The youngling's digits carefully traced the inscribes on the blades of the swords. He would have to ask Rodimus who actually did the amazing inscribes when he saw him again next time.

He gently moved the swords aside and looked over to the last present Rodimus had given him. Only this time, it wasn't from Rodimus. Puzzlement accidentally leaked over the bond and Inferno seemed to sense his son's confusion. He came on over and knelt beside him.

"What's wrong, my son?"

"I'm not sure," Tailgate replied. "The name of the giver isn't Rodimus."

Inferno looked at the large present and checked the sender's name. Yes, it was definitely not Rodimus who had given the gift to the youngling. Rather it was someone else.

"Who is it from?" Firestar asked.

"It's from Bumblebee," Inferno answered.

"I thought all the presents given to Tailgate were from Rodimus," Firestar said. "Why would Bee give Tailgate one?"

The mech just merely shrugged his large shoulders and gently pulled the box towards Tailgate, smiling. "Go on, my son," he told him. "If Bumblebee gave this to you, then it must be for a reason. Don't be afraid."

Tailgate nodded unsurely, poking the strange package. Even though it wasn't as big as the one with the swords, it was still fairly big, but still small enough to be held. It was also fairly light and could be easily picked up by him. Sighing, he set to work on unwrapping the paper.

Once he was done, he wasn't sure what it was. It was a small robot, about the length of one of his arms. The robot was coloured blue with yellow patches on it as well. He lifted the robot out of the package and showed it to his parents.

"Looks like a toy robot," Inferno laughed. "Next time you see Bee, make sure to thank him for it."

"Ok, dad," Tailgate smiled, cuddling the toy bot close.

Firestar came forward and picked him up, cuddling her precious youngling close to her chest. Tailgate felt an overwhelming sense of love emitting from deep within his spark. He could sense how much his creators loved him, and just like they loved him he loved them just as dearly.

"I love you very much, my sweetspark," Firestar whispered into his audio receptors, kissing him on the helm.

"I love you both, more than anything else in the world," Inferno chuckled as he embraced them both in his large arms, his own spark pulsing with love to his two most precious things in the entire universe.

"I love you two even more," Tailgate answered, closing his optics.

"_Inferno,"_ a voice called into the father's private com-link. He recognised it as Rodimus, and he answered it without the knowledge of his family.

"_Yes, Rodimus, what is it?"_

"_When you guys are done unwrapping your presents, come down to the Rec. Room. I have a surprise for everyone in the base. I've already sent the message out to just about every Autobot and Neutral in the base."_

"_Thanks for letting me know, Rodimus,"_ Inferno replied. _"We'll be down there soon. Also, thank you for your gift to Tailgate. He loves it very much."_

"_I know he loves them, Inferno,"_ Rodimus chuckled. _"I had Wheeljack help me forge them from a unique alloy that we discovered aboard the _Elpis_. They will never break under the most strongest of pressures nor will they ever be blunt in the distant future. Ratchet had predicted his maximum height and the swords will fit him perfectly when he's grown up. I just hope that he uses them well when the time comes."_

Inferno nodded slightly. _"I'm definitely sure Tailgate will put them to good use. We'll see you down in the Rec. Room when we're done."_

"_Very well, see you soon."_

"Father, aren't you and mother going to open up your presents?" Tailgate asked from out of the blue.

"By Primus, Tailgate, I had completely forgotten about our own presents," Firestar giggled. "Let's open them together."

"Hah, we might as well, sweetspark," Inferno said when he realised it too.

"Yay!" Tailgate squealed.

* * *

Rodimus felt his doorwings twitch anxiously as he and his companions stood outside the Recreation Room. He hadn't been this nervous since the time before he was due to be presented the title of Prime. But none of that mattered right now. All he could think about was the growing crowd of mechs, femmes, younglings and sparklings as they waited patiently in front of them.

Not too long ago, Mirage had sent an open com-link to every Autobot and Neutral in the base to come down to the Recreation Room when they were done opening up their presents. The crowd had grown tremendously in just over two hours and already the nervousness was beginning to creep into Rodimus' processor.

The young Prime spotted a variety of familiar faces amongst the mechs and femmes, including the impatient looks from Ratchet and Ironhide. He looked away, not wanting to show the elder mechs his emotions and let them learn what he and his gang had been planning and working on the past week or so.

"Rodimus," Bumblebee whispered with a snicker, nudging him in the side.

"What?" Bumblebee inclined his head in a direction, indicating he wanted Rodimus to look at it. Rodimus did so until his optics rested upon the familiar byzantine coloured armour of his dearest friend. If he had a tail or anything like that it would have been wagging furiously in excitement. Quickly, he waved a hand to get her attention and she came over within seconds.

Arcee scowled. "Rodimus, don't tell me you and your friends responsible for all of this." Her right hand swept over to the gigantic gathering behind her.

"You could say that," he snickered, his voice lowering playfully. When she said nothing to indicate she believe him, he sighed. "Look, I promise you'll get your answers, but right now I have a crowd to take care of."

Her optics softened and she nodded curtly, answering, "Very well."

Rodimus thanked her and then drew closer to the crowd, clapping his servos to get their attention. They quietened and waited patiently for him to speak. "Thank you for coming everyone," he began. "I'm sure many of you are wondering what is going on and why you had received all these gifts from us. Well, as some of you may know, today is the day humans celebrate a tradition called 'Christmas', a day when everyone give each other presents, drink eggnog, and have roasted chicken.

"However, since we are incapable of eating chicken and drinking eggnog, I thought it would be best that I do what I believe is the best way for us Autobots and Neutrals to celebrate this special day. Inside this room is something my friends and I have prepared for over the past week and I hope you enjoy what we have done with the place."

The crowd began to chat amongst each other excitedly.

"Can we go in now?" asked one.

"What did you do to the Rec. Room?" questioned another.

Rodimus laughed and raised his servos for silence. They immediately calmed before he continued on. "Before you go in, brothers and sisters, there is only one rule I want you to follow."

"What do you mean by 'rules'?"

"Well," Sideswipe spoke up, taking over for the young Prime, "this rule is extremely important because we must follow protocol in case anything goes wrong. We don't want any drunken mechs or femmes getting too troublesome."

Some of them nodded while others merely grumbled something inaudible.

Sideswipe took a step back, allowing Rodimus to once again take over. "Thanks, Sides," he smiled, and then he turned serious. "Now, back to the rule and I want everyone to be on the same page because I don't want to repeat myself again."

They nodded once again, signalling that they were listening.

Rodimus then suddenly burst out laughing, along with the four mechs behind him, confusing everybody. He shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry, guys, this rule just says that you can screw the rules and drink as much high grade as you want! I want you all to have fun and rock this night way!"

Mirage and Jolt unlocked the doors behind them, revealing the massive surprise in the Recreation Room. There were gasps of awe, shock, and surprise as every mech, femme, youngling and sparkling looked upon the beautifully decorated room. Never in their entire lives had they seen anything so marvellous and well done. Cheerful Christmas music calmly poured from massive speakers on the corners of the ceiling, celebrating the wonderful Christmas spirit.

On the right and left side of the room were massive tables with massive containers on them filled to the top with high grade for the matures, while smaller containers had normal energon for the younglings and sparklings.

After they had recovered from their shock, Rodimus, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe stepped aside to grant them entry and they immediately headed into the room, marvelling at the beautiful decorations, lights and ornaments that covered every inch of the room.

Arcee's optics widened in surprise once everyone had settled inside the room. "You mean to say you were only joking?"

Rodimus looked over at her, tapping the side of his nasal plating. "Of course I was," he chuckled. "Did you expect me to prevent anyone from having a good time on a lovely day such as this?"

She shook her head, laughing at the mischievous look in her friend's glowing azure optics. She was about to say something when something wet, white and cold slammed into Rodimus' helm. They both turned to see a giggling Tailgate while tossing a white, round object up and down in his right hand.

"What was that all about?" the young femme questioned, raising an optic ridge in puzzlement.

"That's called a snowball," Rodimus grumbled, wiping the ice from his faceplates, but mirth was still heard in his youthful voice. "I had Wheeljack set up a small area for the younglings to play in. We kept the entire room cool for the snow to stay cold long enough for the celebration to begin."

Arcee was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing. Rodimus guessed that she had looked up the meaning on the internet. "And humans make snowballs for the sake of fun?"

"You bet!" Rodimus snickered as he ran over to the area where Tailgate was and picked up a massive scoopful of snow. "Hey, Ironhide," he called, "head's up!"

Plunk!

More snow was thrown, but nobody was aiming for Rodimus this time.

"**Rodimus!**" Ironhide snarled in anger, but Rodimus quickly ducked back into the crowd before Ironhide could spot him, laughter echoing from his vocal processor.

If no one had noticed anything different about Rodimus, then Arcee certainly had. The young Prime wasn't just growing into a decent leader, he was also growing both physically and mentally. In the past several months Arcee had known him, he had grown slowly into less of a headstrong youngling to a proud, noble, wise and charismatic leader.

His voice had deepened too to a slight degree, matching his mental growth. He no longer had the youthful high pitched voice of a youngling, but rather that of a full grown, commanding warrior who had proven to be an even match against the most dangerous creature that had ever existed.

Despite how he didn't exactly have the same kind of leadership skills as Optimus, Rodimus was indeed proving himself to be a capable warrior unlike anyone had seen before.

Again, if no one noticed these growing changes in her friend, then Arcee definitely did.

Plonk!

"Hey!" she screeched as snow landed in her mouth.

"Not paying attention are we, Arcee?" he mocked. "Come and get me, femme! I dare you!"

"Is that a challenge, Rodimus Prime?"

Rodimus winked playfully at her, obviously calling her to come forward and do what she saw fit.

"It's war then, _mech_," she spat, but it was not out of spite or anger. She grabbed a handful of snow and charged directly towards Rodimus, threatening to throw it in his face. He let off a startled yelp and made a run for it while everyone watched, enjoying the humorous fun between the two best friends.

For many hours, the Autobots and Neutrals played, talked, drank high grade and sang Christmas carols until night finally closed in. For the most part, Rodimus never recalled having such fun events like these when Tracy had still been alive. True they were fun, but none of them were more fun than this one. It was certainly a night to remember and he didn't want to forget it.

While some mechs and femmes may forget due to getting drunk on high grade and knocking themselves out (Ironhide included, unfortunately), many others would most definitely not.

Finally, Rodimus decided it was time to announce for something special the younglings and sparklings. He turned to Bumblebee and whispered to him, "Better go get him, I'm pretty sure he's eager for his role."

Bumblebee nodded, smiling happily at the fact that he had been chosen for this moment, and he dashed out the room as fast and as silently as he could.

Rodimus stood up from his chair and headed into the middle of the room, tapping a pede on the floor to get everyone's attention. The music immediately became quiet and many optics rested upon him, wondering what was going on to cause the fun to stop.

"Younglings, please gather around me," he ordered. "I have a very special guest who is waiting to meet you. Sparklings will want to take part in this as well if their creators would allow it."

Tailgate happily left his playmates and headed over to Rodimus. Soon, all the other younglings came forward to see what all the fuss was about. Some femmes came closer out of curiosity, carrying their sparklings in their arms and setting them down on the floor at their pedes.

"Thank you, brave little ones, for coming forward," Rodimus spoke up. "As you may know, I have a _very_ special guest who has come all the way from the North Pole to see you all."

He tilted his head to one side as though he was listening for something. He then nodded and a broad smile appeared upon his facial features.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to welcome... Santa Claus!"

He stepped aside just as a tall, familiar mech appeared through the doorway. He was dressed in a red and white suit, a hat with a white snowball on his helm, and supporting a white beard covering the lower half of his face. Over his shoulder in one hand was a massive, brown leather bag that looked like it was filled with unusual items.

"Ho-ho-ho, younglings!" the mech boomed in a familiar voice. "Merry Christmas!"

Many mechs and femmes blinked in shock before they burst out with laughter when they saw who it was.

"You've got to be kidding me," snickered a drunken Ironhide.

"Santa!" squealed the younglings as they rushed towards him.

They soon attempted to crowd poor Santa, but Rodimus gently pushed each of them aside. "Now, now, younglings," he chuckled gently. "Don't crowd poor Santa. He has come a long way from the North Pole to give each of you a special present for being very well behaved this year. What do you say?"

"Hello Mr. Santa Claus," the younglings answered in unison.

"My, my," Santa rumbled happily, sitting down on a chair that had been given to him by Sideswipe and Bumblebee, "you have all grown into fine younglings since last I saw you. Have all of you been good this year?"

"Yes, Sir!" the younglings replied eagerly.

"Then sit, little ones, sit," he ordered them kindly as he placed his sack on the ground next to his chair. They obeyed without question, looking up at him with excited optics. "I shall give each of you a present in return that you promise to be good for next year, otherwise you will end up on my naughty list and won't get one."

Each of the younglings swore by crossing their chest plates in front of their spark chambers.

"Excellent, excellent," Santa chuckled joyfully, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a datapad containing a list of names. "Now, when I call your name I want you to come forward and take your present. Remember to say thank you. Do you understand?"

When he got the affirmative, his bright blue optics shifted to the list of names before he began to call them out one by one. In alphabetical order, they were called out, given their present, wished a merry Christmas from Santa and then saying thank you. But not before they promised before him that they would behave until next year, pleasing him greatly.

Finally, it was Tailgate's turn to be called and he shyly made his way over to Santa. Once he was before him, he somehow sensed a familiar aura about him, an aura that he had felt somewhere before, but he couldn't exactly remember where.

"Ah, Tailgate," Santa smiled from behind the beard, "you certainly are a special one. Your friend Rodimus has told me all about you, about how he senses a great deal of potential in you and that he hopes to one day fight alongside you like you were sparked to do it."

He reached into the sack and pulled out a rectangle-shaped present, handing it over to the youngling.

"This," he continued kindly, "is a gift that I want you to look after very well. While you may not be able to use it until your transformation systems come online it will still bond to your energy signature for now. But when you do get your armour, it will become part of you entirely. No one will be able to use it except for you. Merry Christmas, little one, and I hope that you'll make everyone proud."

Tailgate looked down at the present in confusion, nodding slightly. "Thank you, Sir," he smiled, but not before he stepped forward and embraced the large mech. He then whispered into his audio receptors. "Your secret is safe with me."

Santa looked puzzled for a moment but then a knowing smile touched the corner of his lips.

Tailgate released him and headed back to Inferno and Firestar, who were waiting for him patiently. He carefully tore off the wrapping paper, exposing the gift inside. Unlike the blades Rodimus had given to him, this gift was a strange black box. He carefully picked up the box in his hands and a humming noise came from within, startling him completely.

"It is done," whispered a voice from somewhere amongst the crowd.

Whoever it was that had spoken Tailgate didn't pay much attention at all. He cautiously picked up the box again, turning it over and over in his hands with confusion. What sort of mech would give him such a strange gift? He shook his head until something caught his optics. It was a small switch!

He carefully flipped it and the little box suddenly twisted, slid, and shifted, growing larger and longer until it had shaped up into a gun of some sort.

"A gun?!" hissed Firestar. "I don't know who gave you that but I certainly will not allow you to have it in our quarters!"

"Sweetspark, calm down," Inferno cooed to his love, nuzzling her gently on the neck. "From the looks of this gun it cannot fire until Tailgate gets his armour. Whoever designed it and gave it to him certainly knew what he was doing."

He pressed the trigger, but nothing happened.

Firestar still didn't look convinced, but she muttered reluctantly, "Until his transformation systems come online, Inferno, that weapon is not to leave that box. Understand?"

Inferno sighed in defeat, nodding.

Once all the presents had been handed out to the rest of the younglings and sparklings, Santa stood up, picking up his sack and spoke in a deep voice, "And now it is time for me to be off. I have presents to deliver to other good boys and girls. I hope you all have a pleasant and wonderful Christmas night, everyone."

As he turned and headed out with everyone waving to him, Rodimus picked himself up from his chair and followed after him until they both rounded the corner and were out of earshot. Rodimus chuckled amusingly. "You did a wonderful job playing as Santa," he told him gratefully.

Santa chuckled and lowered the beard, revealing to be none other than Optimus himself. "I had fun with the younglings, Rodimus," he smiled. "I never thought that playing as a human in a red and white suit would be so different to being an Autobot leader."

"You should try it again next year, Optimus," Rodimus replied with a chuckle. "Those younglings obviously love your Santa act."

"It would seem so." He then frowned slightly. "Tailgate seemed to be onto my little secret though, but I wasn't sure. You were right on the fact that he had potential though."

"I told you he was something special," Rodimus answered. "Anyways, would you like to join us for the rest of the evening?"

Optimus shook his head, a sad look in his optics. "I would like to, Rodimus, but I cannot. As much as I want to enjoy this wonderful evening with you and your friends, I think it is best that I went and recharged. I am tired and not functioning as well as I used to be. With this..." he hesitated slightly, "disability affecting me, I don't know if I will be able enjoy myself like I used to."

"I understand, big guy," Rodimus replied softly and he came forward, wrapping his arms around his massive chassis as best as he could. "Thanks again for doing this for the younglings and sparklings."

The former warrior's optics widened slightly at the embrace before he returned the gesture. "You're welcome, Rodimus. Have a good evening and a wonderful Christmas."

"You too, Optimus," Rodimus whispered. "Merry Christmas."

The two mechs let go of each other and Optimus left, heading down the corridors back to his own quarters. Rodimus watched him go with respect and admiration in his optics. A part of him wondered if Optimus will ever be truly happy, but a voice inside his processor told him that Optimus' happiness would eventually come to pass and that everything would be alright.

Trusting that sensation, he turned and headed back to the Recreation Room, a small smile forming on his lips.

When he returned to the room, more Christmas music continued to pour out from the speakers, giving back his good mood and his sorrow for Optimus forgotten. He would worry about Optimus later after this celebration was ended.

It seemed from the looks of nearly a half empty room, some of the mechs and femmes had left for the rest of the evening, especially most of those that had younglings and sparklings who needed their recharge. A part of Rodimus told him that they had a good time and that was all that mattered to him.

His attention was diverted when he saw Inferno and Firestar coming towards him. Firestar was carrying an almost in recharge Tailgate, while Inferno had the gift from Santa. "Are you guys heading back to your quarters?"

"Yes," Inferno nodded. "I thought we'd like to thank you for giving Tailgate a wonderful Christmas today."

"It was my pleasure, Inferno." He nodded respectfully to the large mech, his optics falling onto the yawning Tailgate.

"What do you say, Tailgate?" Firestar asked her son.

"Thank you, Rodimus," Tailgate sighed. "I won't forget this day. I promise."

"I'm sure you won't, little Tailgate," Rodimus laughed as he gently petted the youngling on the helm in a brotherly manner.

"Rodimus, can I speak with you for a moment."

He looked up from the family and spotted Arcee standing behind them. He lifted an optic ridge before he excused himself, but not before he wished them a pleasant recharge. Again, they thanked him for a good evening as he headed over to his dear friend.

"You wanted to speak with me, Arcee?" he questioned worriedly.

Arcee nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, guys, look above them!" Bumblebee suddenly called, hollering with laughter. More laughter came from everyone else, followed by wolf-whistles and kissing noises that would have put even the most perverted Autobots to shame.

Rodimus and Arcee looked up, their optics wide in complete surprise.

Dangling above their heads on a piece of string, which was being held on some pole by a chuckling Skyfire, was mistletoe.

"Now you two have to kiss!" Tailgate squealed, now wide awake. His snow globe almost forgotten. He looked up at his mother, pointing excitedly at the shocked pair. "They have to kiss, don't they, mother? That's the rules!"

"Yes," answered Firestar lovingly, "that is the rules according to human tradition on Christmas Day. Anyone who is under mistletoe must kiss that person, and it has to be directly on the lips."

More whistles and laughter came from every Autobot and Neutral in the room.

Rodimus couldn't believe what was happening. He had to kiss his best friend in front of everyone? They were just friends! There was no way in hell he was going to do it, especially in front of Springer. But from the sideways glance to the dark green mech, he seemed to be looking quite amused by the sight that was lying out before him.

And with the way Arcee was looking, she didn't seem keen on the idea as well. Her lovely silver face was tinted with redness and she looked absolutely terrified by this whole thing.

Rodimus' spark was racing over a thousand miles an hour, faster than the stars orbiting the galaxy! He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't even sure if this was appropriate or not.

"Come on, Rodimus!" Bumblebee snickered. "You aren't afraid are you?"

The young Prime shot a death glare at his other best friend, but refrained from saying a witty comeback. This was so embarrassing!

"We might as well get it over with, Hot Rod," Arcee whispered. He looked over to her and he could see that she was looking deeply into his optics, her own sparkling with an intense light that he could have sworn was luring him into her.

Primus, she looked so beautiful with the way how her byzantine armour glittered in the golden lights produced by the tinsel and colourful lights hanging above their heads. Could he really kiss her? Was it really necessary? He really wasn't a rule follower according to everyone's stories in the Autobot base, but... probably just for tonight he would not break the rules. After all, it was Christmas Day, and it was a time of giving and happiness.

He looked fondly at his dearest friend. "We might as well," he smiled.

Arcee nodded and closed her optics, puckering her lips together in the way humans do when they prepare for a kiss. He did the same as her and they both leaned towards each other.

Rodimus half-expected it to be weird, but the moment his lips pressed against her own... everything went right out the window.

An explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both. Rodimus wasn't sure whether it was just himself that was thinking how... wonderful they fit together in this strange kiss. Instinct drove him further to pull her closer to him and he gently pulled her further inwards to his chest until they were completely touching each other. Their metallic skin His right hand reached up behind her cranium, pulling her even deeper into the kiss.

Arcee wrapped both her arms around his neck, tilting her head slightly sideways and Rodimus felt inclined to go further. But they were best friends, not lovers. He was just doing it because of the mistletoe. He pulled his head back, letting go of her waist and she let go of his neck. He cleared his throat, still smiling fondly at her.

"Merry Christmas, Arcee," he said as he brought up a box from his subspace pocket.

She blinked, surprise in her optics as she stared at the box that was covered in blue wrapping and pink butterflies covering it. She carefully took the box and began to unwrap it, but she never took her optics off of Rodimus, who was watching with a smug smile on his lips.

When she had finished and she glanced down her jaw dropped slightly in shock.

Rodimus' gift to her was a photo frame with four Cyberglyphs – two on the sides, and one on the top and bottom. The Cyberglyphs were actually the names of three important mechs and her own. Hers was on the top, with Rodimus' on the bottom, Bumblebee's on the right, and Sideswipe's on the left. In the middle of the photo frame was a picture of all four friends standing side by side at the front of the Autobot base. Rodimus and Arcee were standing next to each other, while Bumblebee stood on Arcee's left, and Sideswipe on Rodimus' right.

She looked up at her dearest friend, who was still grinning like an idiot. "Rodimus," she whispered, tears in her optics as she kissed him on the cheek, "thank you so much. I love it. I promise to treasure this gift for many orns."

Rodimus' cheeks lit up a bright red a little, but he didn't look away. "I'm glad you like it," he chuckled nervously.

She shook her head and then winced.

"What's wrong?" Rodimus asked, concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I just realised that I don't have anything to do give to you," she sighed sadly.

Rodimus laughed and pressed his forehead against her own. "It doesn't matter, Arcee," he told her kindly. "I don't need a gift from you to make me happy. I'm just happy that I could give you a wonderful day to cherish."

Arcee's silver cheeks turned a tiny shade of red, her smile never faltering from her lips. "Then I can give you this instead," she said.

"What's that?" Rodimus asked, clearly puzzled.

"This," Arcee answered with a whisper, planting a kiss upon his forehead, then gazing into his optics. "Merry Christmas, Rodimus Prime."

"Merry Christmas, Arcee."


End file.
